


Havenfall is for Secrets

by BrokenDreams



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Other, Retelling, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDreams/pseuds/BrokenDreams
Summary: Havenfall, Indiana is a little town in the middle of nowhere. Thea has lived there her whole life with her sister, Grace. Everyone in town keeps to themselves for the most part, and the sisters are no exception. Everyone has a secret in town, and Thea knows that firsthand. When Thea learns the world is a way bigger, and more supernatural, place than she had known before, she must decide if her own secret is worth keeping. After all, Indiana isn't the most progressive place in the world. But Jordan "JD" Davies seems to already suspect her secret. The two are more alike than they like to think, and when Grace goes missing, it's up to the duo to discover the truth behind her disappearance. Will they be able to find her? After all, Havenfall is a place for secrets.





	Havenfall is for Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this fic for a while. I've been wanting to write it but haven't had the motivation until now to write it. Here's the short prologue I wrote. I promise future chapters will not be this short, but this is just how I wanted to write the prologue. As always, I wanna hear what you think in the comments and I hope you enjoy this story!

The silence was always so staggering when she awoke from her sleep. How she hated the silence. The couch was always so hard on her back as well. It was her own fault for sleeping on it every night, however. She’d have to invest in a newer couch sometime, she thought to herself.

“Me getting a new couch anytime soon? Sounds fake.” She muttered to herself, rising off the couch and cracking her back a bit. It really was an uncomfortable feeling to have to lay down on the couch all the time, but since her parents had died, she could never bring herself to sleep in her own room. Grace, her sister, always chided her for sleeping on the couch but never did anything.

Grace was another story altogether. How she wished her sister could escape Havenfall, even when she herself could not. Grace was a smart girl and could do anything, be anything, if she so chose it. But instead she worked at Luce’s diner. How it annoyed her.  She grabbed her glasses off the table, where she had laid them the night before, and rose up.

“Thea, you awake yet?” Grace called out from the kitchen. Thea yawned, walking forward toward the kitchen. Her sister was attempting, once again, to make breakfast. Of course, neither of them was a chef, so their breakfasts usually consisted of simple foods: toast, cereal, frozen waffles, or frozen pancakes. And they could never forget their coffee. The one sole thing that helped Thea and Grace going in the morning, and that pushed them through the rest of their days.

“Yeah, yeah I’m awake.” Thea yawned, stumbling into the kitchen. Wiping her eyes, the glasses wearing bowling alley employee grabbed herself a cup of coffee that her sister had made and got to drinking. She needed to wake up, and she was not going to walk into work like a wreck.

“You know, you wouldn’t feel so restless if you stopped sleeping on the couch.” Grace frowned a bit, placing two plates on the table and sitting down. “I know you don’t like hearing about it so much, but you need to be able to sleep in your own bed.”

Thea sighed in response, as she sat down across from her sister. Grabbing the toast, she nibbled on it slowly, and listened to her sister.

“I know it’s hard, for you especially, but you know I’m here for you, right? Not going anywhere anytime soon.” Grace said, causing Thea to sigh a little bit. She knew her sister would be there for her, they were all each other had left, but it still hurt to hear that.

“What about university? I know you can go almost anywhere you picked.” Thea replied, sipping on her coffee while staring down her sister.

“I… I just don’t know if it’s something I wanna do right now. I’m still thinking about whether or not I should.” Grace replied, rather slowly, and making sure her words were carefully picked. Thea sighed again.

“You don’t have that much more time left to decide, sis. I just… don’t want this place holding you back like it holds me back.” Thea frowned a bit, and Grace couldn’t help but do the same.

“I promise I’ll make the decision before the deadline comes. I know I’ll have to take out some loans, but my scholarships I received will help out too.” Grace didn’t want her sister to worry. She already had so much on her plate that it hurt not to want to help. Wanting to change the subject, Grace smiled a bit. “You know there are other things I can help you out with too, you know? I can really help with your look.”

“Pfft, yeah like I’d risk doing that anytime soon. And what happens after that? We live in a backwater Indiana town, so I’d rather not.” Thea finished her coffee and sighed. She really wished she could take her sister up on her offer, to change how she looked. But she knew she could never do that. The closest she did to that was to have her hair grown out a bit, but that’s it.

“It’s just an offer. And you know, we never have to go out and do anything afterwards. It could just be the two of us.” Grace smiled again, and Thea couldn’t help but catch her contagious smile.

“Maybe tonight, after work?” Thea asked, and Grace nodded her head. Well, at the very least, it would give Thea a reason to blast through her work today.

Work wasn’t the worst thing in the world to Thea. It was just a place she could never be herself. Sure, she was pretty good with her boss and sole coworker, but that didn’t mean she could ever be herself. Not while she was shackled down in Havenfall.  She looked at the clock on the wall, before exhaling in a sigh. Time for the day old grind.

“Where’d I put my damn shirt, anyways?” Thea asked, as she headed back into their living room and searched for her work uniform. Was it necessary? Not really, but Razi wouldn’t have it any other way for his best employee.

What was there to say about Razi Nassar? He was a kind and generous man, and he made for a good boss. He must have been relieved to, at the very least, have at least one employee who did their work for him. Other than Razi, there was Jordan “JD” Davies. Thea would be lying if they didn’t feel jealous of JD. JD was able to be themselves outside of their home. Being like that? Being able to be referred to as the correct person you were? But no one ever seemed to care about that, but perhaps that’s because they were more afraid of JD than they were of them.

“Here it is.” She sniffed the now found shirt a bit, before she rolled her eyes. She really needed to take this to the laundry soon, but for now it would do. Throwing the shirt over her torso, she grabbed her wallet and keys. It was time to head out for the day. Another day of worrying whether or not the world would find out she was a woman and not a man.


End file.
